They partook in a rather interesting activity
by QueenoftheWolves83
Summary: Indra and Tobirama engage...in an interesting activity.


**Before you continue on with reading, I would like to say a few words...**

 **Bullfrog, periwinkle, water whiskers, snip snap, sub Tobirama, failed attempt at smut.**

 **I posted this on AO3 as well. And just so we're** _ **perfectly clear**_ **I have** _ **never**_ **written a lemon before. So it probably won't be so good.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Why Indra and Tobirama as a pairing? Because this a ship that needs a little more love...also it's a crack ship of mine.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto nor will I ever. I don't own it's characters either. Sad because then my favorite pairings would be a reality.**

* * *

Tobirama gave a loud moan as the brown-haired man gave a rather _fast, hard_ thrust, directly into that one spot that made him see stars and white spots in his vision. His fingers dug into the soft cloth that he was laying face down on, ass in the air.

A hand slapped his rear in response, meant to be a punishment but only made him give a little groan of pleasure. "Now, now, Tobirama-kun. You don't want them to hear, now do you?" Indra purred, not even once slowing his pace down, nor letting it become gentle.

"F-f-fuck you," he gasped out after another hard thrust, "y-you b-bastard."

"No. I think it's more like _fuck you_ , Tobirama-kun," Indra hummed. "And I'll have you know that my parents were married."

Tobirama couldn't give a response-merely crying out in pleasure after another thrust to his prostate.

How did this happen? If Tobirama knew that, then this situation might not have happened. Then again, maybe it would have. Who knows? All Tobirama knew right now was to _keep quiet_ so that nobody heard them, a feat made difficult by the pleasure the act was causing him to feel, along with jabs to that little bundle of nerves inside of him.

But maybe, just maybe, the idea of being caught was a bit more arousing than it actually should be. And it didn't help that Indra kept repeatedly hitting that one spot, that wonderful spot of nerves, effectively making it _difficult_ to stay silent.

"A-ah...hnng...mm...m-more..." "

More what?" Indra teased. "More of this?" He gave three short hard, fast thrusts to Tobirama's prostate. "Or did you mean more of this?" He slapped Tobirama's rear hard and he had to bite back a moan when the other man clenched down around him.

"A...a-ah..ah!" Tobirama pushed his hips back, wanting more of of Indra, of what the other man was giving him.

Indra smirked. If only his younger brother (or any of those other bastards) could see what he was doing to the white-haired man! Violence would probably ensue if any of them did and that's quite sad. He would have taken enjoyment in seeing their shocked faces at the sight of a _thoroughly_ debauched, or in the process of being _thoroughly_ debauched, Tobirama.

 _Ah well_ , he thought. _There's always the next time. Oh yes. Next time._

Indra let a moan out as he thrusted harder and faster, rougher, as that spring in his stomach (or was it his loins?) started forming and getting tighter. Tobirama had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from being too vocal as the pace increased and became erratic.

Over and over and over, Indra slammed into him, brushing his prostate. Tobirama dug his fingers into the cloth even more tightly and he begged for release. He moaned in relief as he felt those slender fingers wrap around his erection, stroking him in time with the thrusts.

And finally, finally, with a choked moan on Indra's end and breathless scream on Tobirama's, release washed over them both.

Indra slumped over Tobirama, both of them panting heavily and when both got their breath back, Indra rolled off of him, onto his back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tobirama nodded in response, not really trusting himself to speak as he readjusted himself so that he as lying on his side.

"Good," Indra said smiling. "That means we can do this again later."

He smirked almost evilly as he heard Tobirama groaned.

"After all, having you once just won't be enough," Indra purred.

* * *

 ** _A/N: My first attempt at smut. It probably failed horribly. I'm sorry. I also apologize for it being rather short._**

 ** _Also...I_** **know** ** _I repeated the word "prostate" a few too many times. Believe me...I_** **know** ** _. A few readers on AO3 already told me that._**

 ** _You guys may be wonder, "Why is Tobirama so submissive?" Well the answer is...I was thinking that how he acts during sex is different from how he acts when he's_** **not** ** _having sex. Most everyone imagines him as someone who would take charge in the bedroom because of how dominant he seems_** **outside** ** _the bedroom, but I disagree-I see Tobirama as someone who_** _ **wants**_ ** _to be dominated, as someone who WANTS someone ELSE to take charge in the bedroom, during sex. I think that kind of thing would be good for Tobirama-to let someone boss_** **him** ** _around for a change. Thus, the OOC-ness of Tobirama._**

 ** _Read and review. Tell me where I can improve._**


End file.
